1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to novel 3-propenyl quaternary ammonium cephalolosporins with hydroxylated alicyclic or aliphatic amines useful as anti-bacterial agents. The present invention also provides a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 54-154,786 described the preparation of pyridiniomethyl cephalosporin (ceftazidime). Ceftazidime exhibits a potent anti-pseudomonal activity. However, it is less active against staphylococci and Enterobacter cloacae P99. Thereafter many quaternary anmmoniomethyl cephalosporin derivatives such as cefpirome (Drugs of the Future, 13, 369-371 (1988)), and cefepime (German Patent No. 3,307,550) were developed. Cefepime is an aminothiazolyl cephalosporin derivative having an aliphatic ammonium group at the C-3 position and was prepared from 7-ACA and 1-methylpyrrolidine. The detailed synthesis of cefepime is described in the Journal of Altibiotics, 1986, 39 (8), 1092.about.1107. Cefepime exhibits improved anti-staphylococcal activity while retaining high anti-pseudomonal activity.
Particularly, cephem derivatives having an ammoniopropenyl group at the 3-position thereof, which are similar compounds to those of the present invention, have been disclosed in Eur. Pat. 462,009, Eur. Pat. 528,343, and the Journal of Antibiotics 1990, 43(5), 533.about.543.